Hogwarts Graduation Night
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was standing at a podium in the middle of the stage that had been conjured for graduation night in the Great Hall. “Welcome everyone. I am proud to present the class of 1997" sequel to Hogwarts karaoke plz RR


a/n this is a sequel to Hogwarts Karaoke  
  
Setting: Hogwarts on the gangs graduation night. There is another karaoke because the one in sixth year went so well.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine will never be mine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Albus Dumbledore was standing at a podium in the middle of the stage that had been conjured for graduation night in the Great Hall. "Welcome everyone. I am proud to present the class of 1997. These students have been through so much with Voldermort's return. But they have stuck through. When they came they were immature 10 and 11 year olds, with a love for rule breaking, and mischief, but the individuals standing here before are now mature 17 and 18 year olds, who no longer sneak out of bed, or off the grounds. Well most of them anyway," he said as he gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione a wink. "I now present you the Head boy and Girl! Hermione Jane Granger of Gryffindor house, and Draco Salazar Malfoy of Slytherin house!"  
  
Draco and Hermione walked up to the podium amid enthusiastic applause, mostly for Hermione. When the applause died down Draco stepped up to the podium. When his speech was over he let Hermione take over. He looked out into the crowd and saw his dad stumble in, obviously drunk. Draco felt so ashamed.  
  
"Ok thank you Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Now we will hand out the diplomas,"   
  
When Draco's name was called he walked up, shook Dumbledore's hand, took his diploma, and looked out into the audience. His face fell. His father wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
After the last name, "Blaise Zabani," was called Dumbledore announced. Dumbledore smiled at everyone. "Now we will have our graduation ball. We will also have karaoke. First up we have Draco singing Walk a little straighter,"  
  
Everyone, except Draco stepped off the stage and the podium disappeared and a microphone took it's place. Draco walked up to it, and looked out into the audience. His sober father was walking in. He took a seat next to his wife Narcissa.  
  
The music started. "This song is for you dad," Draco stated as he grabbed the mic.   
  
"I remember looking up To look up to him And I remember most the time He wasn't there I'd be waiting at the door When he got home at night He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair   
  
And I'd say Walk a little straighter daddy You're swaying side to side You're footsteps make me dizzy And no matter how I try I keep tripping and stumbling If you'd look down here you'd see Walk a little straighter daddy You're leading me"  
  
Draco looked at his father, who was scowling.  
  
"He stumbled in the gym On graduation day And I couldn't help but feel So ashamed And I wasn't surprised a bit When he didn't stay He stumbled out before they called my name   
  
And I thought Walk a little straighter daddy You're swaying side to side It's not just me who's watching you've caught everybody's eye And you're tripping and stumbling and even though I've turned 18 Walk a little straighter daddy You're still leading me"  
  
Draco now had tears in his eyes but closed his eyes tightly until they were gone. His father was still scowling and stood up to walk out. But turned around when he heard Draco's next verse.  
  
"The old mans still like he always was But I love him anyway If I've learned one thing from him Its my kids will never have to say   
  
Walk a little straighter daddy You're swaying side to side You're footsteps make me dizzy And no matter how I try I keep tripping and stumbling if you'd look down here you'd see Walk a little straighter daddy You're leading me   
  
Yeah walk a little straighter daddy You're leading me"  
  
When teh music stopped Draco stepped off the stage, he went to walk to a different section of the great hall, but was cut off by his father. He looked at Draco with those cold eyes of his and................ hugged him.   
  
Then Dumbledore, got up and said, "Very nice song Draco, very nice indeed. Next we have Ron, Weasley singing She's more,"  
  
A/N how was it. please tell me in a review 


End file.
